One Night Dance
by adventure prince
Summary: My third Weirdwood Manor story! It's time for their school's dance but Oliver needs a little help from a friend of his to get him on the dance floor


A/N: This takes place after the events of Weirdwood but before Oliver and Eugene move in together.

After his adventure at Weirdwood Oliver had been adopted by the Donalds family and with a new family meant new school! Oliver had been so scared that he had almost considered acting sick on his first day but Eugene had warned him that his mother would see right through it as clear as glass, so Oliver swallowed his fears and went to school…

It was funny how quickly all that anxiety and fear just seemed to disappear when he met Eugene's friendly classmates, they were so welcoming and nice that Oliver had almost been brought to tears.

For the next year, Oliver lived the life of a normal school student and with Eugene and Celia (Who had transferred) there to help keep his drawings under control Oliver could avoid the suspicion and rejection that had kept him isolated over the years.

There was just one thing that Oliver hadn't been counting on…

An end of year dance!

Needless to say that Oliver wasn't thrilled but Eugene wanted to go so spending the night at home was out of the question, either he went on his own or Eugene and Celia would drag him there!

"What is with those two?" Oliver groaned as he sat on one of the unfoldable chairs that lined the walls of the large gymnasium, he straightened out the creases in his light blue jacket, the dance was semi-casual so Oliver wasn't wearing anything too fancy, it had never been his style anyway.

"So are you going to dance or just sit here looking like a grump?" Oliver raised his head and smirked at the girl in front of him who had her hands akimbo.

"I don't see you dancing Celia" He scoffed, fixing her with a cocky look. "Don't tell me dancing isn't in the great Celia Mei's large pool of talents!" He smirked.

"I'll have you know that dancing is my second-best talent next to writing" Celia huffed jokingly "Up!" She ordered and in an instant Oliver was on his feet.

"I hate it when you do that!" Oliver groaned as Celia began to straighten out his clothes and fluff his hair, ever since finding out that he and Eugene were an item Celia had gone out of her way to be the "Big sister third wheel" For the two, giving Oliver advice and tips and fussing over him should need arise.

"But seriously Oliver don't you think you should have at least ONE dance before the night is out?" She asked.

"I don't know Celia" Oliver frowned "You know you're the only one to know about me and Eugene" He took a brief look around him to make sure no one had heard him. "Eugene said he would like us to be more open with our relationship but…I'm not so sure…"

"Oh Oliver" Celia gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I mean I'm used to being alienated and people whispering behind my back, calling me names and such but I can't do that to Eugene" Oliver sighed, He blinked when he felt Celia tap his nose.

"You" Celia began, pointing a finger at him "Need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and stop living in the past, you are no longer in the system, have control over your powers and have a guy who would give you the sun, moon and stars! And if you can survive all that you've been through you can survive whatever comes next!" Celia finished up by kissing his cheek and getting behind him. "Now Oliver Gryffon! Go and dance with that lovable nerd or I'll never speak to you again!"

Oliver let a coy smirk cross his face and looked over his shoulder.

"Can I get that in writing?"

Oliver jumped at the swat Celia gave him and broke out into a brisk jog to his boyfriend before Celia dragged him there by his ear.

Eugene was just finishing off another plate of mini sausage rolls when he felt someone tap on his shoulder, he spun around with a mouth full of food and swallowed so roughly that he almost choked at the blushing beauty in front of him.

"Hey Eugene…" Oliver blushed, twiddling his fingers behind his back.

"Hey Oliver…" Eugene blushed as he put his plate down.

"Would you…like to dance?" The black-haired boy asked as he held out his hand.

"I thought you'd never ask" Eugene smiled, after a moment of silence and took Oliver's hand, took over and led him to the dance floor, just as one of their favourite songs began to play.

Neither of the two had had much experience in duet dancing but there was a first time for everything.

Slowly Oliver put one hand in Eugene's and put the other on his shoulder, he blushed when felt Eugene curl his arm around his back.

He bit his lip as they began to move their legs in time with the music.

Oliver's eyes were glued to his feet as they moved slowly and awkwardly.

"Oliver, look at me" Oliver's head sprang up instinctively to look into the pair of light green eyes and his gaze went lower to those soft lips which were arched up into a smile that made melt. "It's okay, just dance" Were what they said.

Oliver began to feel more at ease, Eugene had that effect on him, like he could just take all his fears and just make them disappear.

Oliver began to giggle and chuckle as he began to swirl around the dance floor, avoiding other dancers that were scattered around the dancefloor.

They're faces inched closer and closer together as they got faster, everything was a blur to them, nothing else mattered right now.

Oliver closed his eyes as he leaned in as their spinning stopped slowly along with the song.

Their lips met under the halls lights, Oliver gasped in between their lips and quickly clutched at Eugene's waist and shoulder when the genius decided to dunk him. 'show-off' he thought and grunted when his back met the smooth wooden floor, it seemed like Eugene had miscalculated how much Oliver weighed and wound up being dragged down with him. He tried to look at his boyfriend with annoyance on his face but barely 2 seconds later it crooked into a large grin and he began to laugh like he had never laughed before.

Eugene too began to laugh as he flipped off him to a sitting position next to them.

Celia smiled as she watched from a distance, she noticed a few stares from some onlookers, some condescending smirks and sneers but she wouldn't let it put a damper on their evening and if anyone EVER tried to hurt those two, she would show them what her Word Crafting could really do! Celia flipped out her phone and took a picture of the two to give to them later. "I think I'll call this one, "The Best Night Ever…part 1"" She giggled softly to herself.


End file.
